Into the Fire and Into the Flames
by Berrinda
Summary: Sasuke killed Orochimaru. Now he's going back to Konoha, but the reason he's going there, isn't there. A burning passion thought to be long dead will rise up again in the vengeful boy. friendships.loves.hates.desires.passions. all leading down to 1 thing.
1. Prologue: Feeding the Fire

**Ello! This is my first fanfic and I'm excited. This is important so please read this. This takes place during the Naruto Shippuuden series [when they're older so if you're not that far, then don't read – unless you don't mind a FEW spoilers. There shouldn't be that many. . **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto; the story line is too ingenious for someone like me to come up with. T.T**

**Warning! This is a SasuXSaku story! There may be a few other couples in there. It's rated M for a reason, too. Be aware of that.**

**Anyways, I hope you guys like this and just to be sure I'm not wasting my time…lol…I'm just going to do a prologue real quick and see what the feed back is. **

He smirked.

He looked over the hundreds of lifeless bodies scattered before him.

He looked down at the man who'd used him; he kicked the body in contentment.

Victory was his.

**Prologue: Feeding the Fire**

Sakura ran her fingers through her clumped and matted hair. It was morning, and early morning at that. She'd never understand why, but whenever she awoke her hair was horrible. She let out a frustrated sigh and sat up from her bed.

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun." It was a ritual she'd picked up when she was younger. She'd wake up and look at the picture she had of her, Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi-sensei and say good morning to only Sasuke. She knew it was silly since over the past few years she'd grown closer to Naruto then anyone, but old habits die hard.

It was 5:30AM; however, Sakura had to be up, for today was the day that Team Kakashi reunited. Sai had been the most current addition to the team, but Sakura and Naruto requested that the original team members of Squad 7 be together again for this mission. Thankfully, Tsunade-sama was understanding.

A small yawn escaped Sakura's lips as she tidied up her room. Once that was over, she sat in front of her amour and brushed her hair and rubbed the sand from her eyes. She smiled as she thought of Gaara. It was random, indeed, but Sakura felt as thought it had a meaning. She wiped the sand away, and the thought - she couldn't afford to be distracted today.

"Ah! Kakashi-sensei! You're early today!" Sakura smiled a wide smile. Kakashi was almost never early.

"When the time calls for it, I can be." Kakashi smiled back at her.

"Well, are we ready?!"

"You're as impatient as ever, Naruto." A small breeze breezed between the old friends. They all new each other so well.

Then they all double checked themselves and their supplies and set off for Konoha's entrance.

The large double doors were just that: large. They'd never seemed so large to Sakura before, but she'd never really taken the time to look at them. The excitement and the rush of a mission always distracted her, but now she was nostalgic and looked upon the towering doors sadly. The mission's summery ran through her head and she couldn't help but wonder: 'Is this the last time…the last time I'll see them?' The doors seemed to tower over her menacingly. Sakura was aware that what they were going to do had a 50 chance failure rate. They didn't know what they were up against, well they did…but didn't at the same time.

She glanced to the right. Kakashi was unfazed and obviously dedicated to the mission. She glanced to her left. She got the same aura from Naruto. Was she the only one who was…afraid? No, she couldn't be…maybe she shouldn't be? After all, Sakura was now an elite healer and had super human strength, Kakashi was the infamous Copy Ninja, and Naruto had learned to call upon the Kyuubi's chakra when ever it was sought for. They were finally ready to do this.

"Alright, let's head out!" As usual, Kakashi took charge of the situation. Yes, Sakura and Naruto were of his level in skill, but it was a habit that Kakashi be leader. Sakura and Naruto just couldn't see themselves as equals with Kakashi.

"Let's go over the plan." Sakura's graceful had pushed a few annoying strands of hair out of her face. They'd gotten the briefing of the assignment from Hokage-sama and never really set up a plan. They'd all silently agreed with each other to 'go with it' until absolutely necessary and Sakura saw now as absolutely necessary.

They all jumped up into the trees and reached a good 'flying' speed, kicking off trees occasionally to maintain momentum.

"Well, I knew you'd ask that, Sakura, and I came up with something last night." Kakashi kicked off of what he thought was a small branch, but was actually a leaf attached to a twig. It quickly snapped under his weight causing him to fall to a branch below it. He was off this morning and he couldn't place his foot on it…literally.

"Ahahaha….anyways!" Kakashi rubbed the back of his head and caught up with his comrades. "We'll head to the Sand village and get a few items from there. I've already informed Gaara, err…Kazekage…and he's prepared a few things that Konoha doesn't have due to its location."

Sakura was well to aware of the bead of sweat running down her face. It wasn't hot; in fact it was mid-fall and cooling rapidly; the sweat was from her nerves. She thought of Gaara and the sand in her eyes this morning and the strange feeling - the omen - it gave her.

"After that we'll head straight to our location. It'll take 3 days to get to the village in Sand and 3 and a half to 4 days to get to our final destination after that. I hope you're all prepared because I plan to make it there in 5 days."

"Eh? Kakashi-sensei is that even possible?!" Naruto clenched his jaw.

"Considering out situation, it has to be."

He'd never felt so powerful in his life.

He felt he was ready.

He knew he was ready…but…

he had something he had to take care of first.

"Kakashi-sensei! We've been running so fast and hard, let's please take a break!" Naruto usually wasn't the one to whine or complain about things, but they were REALLY pushing themselves.

"Yea, we're about to reach the outskirts of the desert and it's been 1 day. We've covered a distance that should've taken us 2 days! Let's take a good break at the edge of the forest!" Sakura looked at the feeble supply of soldier pills she had left. She hadn't expected this, so she wasn't nearly prepared enough.

"Fine. We'll stop…here." Kakashi placed his foot on a tree branch below him. His body was at a diagonal to the ground, upward. He was stopping very abruptly so he would have to prepare himself. He quickly focused chakra to the soles of his feet and did a 360 degree circle, facing his comrades.

Naruto and Sakura also had to quickly adjust to the situation. Sakura landed on a branch with her hands and did a back flip while Naruto simply put chakra on the soles of his feet and ingrained himself into a tree trunk.

"Ano…sensei…why…right…here?"

"There's a stream near by." Kakashi closed his eyes in a gesturing way. Naruto and Sakura quickly caught on and focused on the sounds around them. There was indeed a stream around them.

He left the area.

He was walking at a leisurely pace.

He had a murderous grin stuck to his face.

He thought of nothing but genocide…but then he was struck by something.

He was struck by something inside him. Something he thought he let die away. Something…something.

"Ah…full full full FULL!" Naruto smiled a huge grin. He just had ramen and fish. What more could a guy ask for?

"Naruto, this is no time to be like that." The area was quiet. There was nothing about them but the natural things of nature.

Sakura meant no harm in her words, but Naruto was hurt. "Think about our mission, how can you be so happy?" His eyes were now downcast.

"_Why didn't you just kill me then?!"_

"_It's simple…I didn't want to give him the pleasure of letting him know I was like him."_

…_**mangekyou sharingan…**_

Naruto placed his hand to his eyes as if he didn't ever want to see the world again.

Sakura felt an overwhelming sadness. She had an urge to comfort and hug Naruto, to tell him that everything was going to be ok; however, she knew that it wasn't that simple.

"I know this mission will be successful. That knowingness feeds the fire inside me…that burning desire to retrieve what's so important to us, that fire that's kept me so dedicated. That's how I can be this happy."

That made no sense.

But Sakura understood.

'We'll be reunited with Sasuke again, I know it.'

The only thing was…Sakura didn't understand just how true her thought was.

**&&….le end to le prologue!!**

**I hope you guys liked it.**

**The italicized part was a flash back, obviously. Now, I hope you're kinda confused, but kinda not. **

**Are you wondering what the mission was? I'll give you all a hint. It has NOTHING to do with Sasuke.**

**Well…leave me a review. Please and thank you!**

**Oh, and the title of the story shall be explained later because there's actually a meaning to it.**

**-Berrinda**


	2. Chap 1: Tragedy in HIS Hideout Part 1

**Well, I'm back again. There was a total whopping…3 reviews. That's cool. I guess. T.T ok…I feel so unloved. (crawls into corner and cries under a dark cloud of sulkyness)**

**Disclaimer: I own…a muffin!! BWAHAHAHAH! Actually, no…I don't even own a muffin. -.-;**

**Note: ------- : change in time/characters/place**

**Note2: It might get a little confusing at the end because it rapidly changes scenes. It switches from Team Kakashi to a different person, to a different person. Just try to keep up. ;) The parts where it always starts with 'He' are the same person as from the prologue.**

**Chapter 1: The Tragedy in HIS Hideout Part 1**

'_We'll be reunited with Sasuke again, I know it.'_

'_If you leave…I'll scream!'_

'_You're mission is -'_

Sakura was violently pushed over. Naruto was trying to wake her up even though she wasn't even asleep. She was HIGHLY frustrated, but decided to let it slide. She just wasn't in the mood to yell.

"Gaara's called for us." Stupidly, Sakura looked around the room to see if she was really in the Village Hidden in Sand. She was indeed. The room was small, but cozy; there were two beds next to hers. She was in an inn inside the village. They'd reached it a few hours ago.

Sakura pushed off the bed under her casually. She ended up walking to the small circular window instead of Naruto. There was sand blowing around; Sakura could make out each individual pellet.

"Sakura…?"

This defiantly reminded her of that time.

_Sakura ran through the tan colored halls. She couldn't make herself move fast enough! She'd heard the collapse of the ground and saw the light shining in an arch ahead of her. She was finally there. All around her debris and gravel fell around her; it reminded her of sand._

_Sai was standing there, not casually, not like Sai. He was standing in a defensive and tense stance. 'What's up with Sai?!'_

"_Sakura is it?" _

_The wind picked up. Her heart was pounding so hard she was sure that Naruto, who had just run out, could hear it._

_She turned slowly and through her peripheral vision she began to see…dark spiky hair._

"_Sasuke…kun." She was now locking eyes with him. She felt like she wanted to die. After all this time, he didn't forget her…but…after all this time he hadn't missed her. _

_Too quickly, he shifted his vision. He was now looking at Naruto._

'_They're talking' Sakura's heart was pounding; she couldn't even make out the words they were speaking. All she knew was that Sai had pulled out his art brush, discretely, and Naruto was at a blades point._

_Quickly, Sakura turned and faced…Sasuke? He had a blade to Naruto and was so close. So close…_

"No…" Not ready to face these memories, Sakura pushed away from the window. She turned on her heel and ran down the hall with Naruto behind her. She was going to see Gaara now and that's it. She wouldn't allow herself to be engulfed by these memories, not yet.

-------

"Here are the things you asked for." A small package was given to Kakashi. He was alone in the small room with Gaara for Naruto and Sakura hadn't arrived yet; although, Kakashi was glad. He wanted to rendezvous in secret. "Good luck." Though it was said with a straight face, Kakashi knew the Kazekage had meant it.

Knock knock

"Enter."

Naruto and Sakura pushed the door open and stood in the archway. They held straight facial expressions, but were itching to get moving. Kakashi could feel it.

He quickly shoved the package into his pocket; it was to be held secret until they reached a good discussion spot.

"Are we ready to head out?"

Naruto and Sakura nodded grimly. They'd already taken care of their needs previously. Sakura bought more soldier pills, Naruto bought more ramen. They were ready.

"Then let's go."

-------

He walked casually through the forest with his hand trailing on the trees behind him.

He had nothing but the clothes on his back and a little bit of money.

He felt so at peace.

He knew he was one hundred times more powerful then the boy who'd tried to fight himbefore. He was ready, but he didn't have a big head. He knew that _HE_ had probably gained power since their last meeting. He was prepared to face defeat -although, he wasn't sure if it would be a graceful defeat. He might go down with…a bang.

He smiled at the thought. He defiantly had something up his sleeve.

-------

They were running, running towards a destination that would change their lives - though they didn't know it. Sakura's heart was pounding; her breath was steady. The wind was blowing about the group, sand picking up in every direction. The only sounds around them were those of their pounding feet on the desert floor.

Sakura looked to her left. There was nothing but sand, sand for the miles and miles on the horizon that Sakura could see. She didn't want to look to her right though. She would see the faces of her two fearless companions. She remembered the two doors of Konohagakure, how they'd distilled unrelenting fear in her. She didn't want to seem like the weak link to the group, the only one who was afraid, but she needed some reassurance. She wouldn't hold her breath though.

"We have to stop, there's going to be a sand storm soon." The way Kakashi said those words distilled more fear into Sakura. He was desperate to get to where they were trying to get to. He was thinking clearly, thankfully, but he was starting to get desperate. Desperate shinobi not clearly thinking shinobi bad. The analogy made her cringe…well not necessarily the analogy, but the meaning behind it. She thought she was the only weak person in the group, but Kakashi's desperation proved that wrong.

"There!" Sakura's eyes trailed along Naruto's arm. He was pointing towards a cave ahead of them, but it was a little hard to make out. The sand was picking up every second.

"We have to pick up the pace!" Kakashi forced chakra to the soles of his feet and pushed off the ground with even more force. In one great sweeping motion he covered a distance of 15 feet. Naruto and Sakura followed his lead. They reached the cave in seconds.

"We should stay here tonight. It's going to be twilight in a few minutes anyways." Naruto smiled. Sakura appreciated the reassuring gesture.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Kakashi seemed distant, but snapped out of it. "We don't have to keep a guard out tonight, no ones going to be walking around in this kind of storm. We should get some good sleep tonight."

"Ah." - "Hai, Sensei."

They began to set up 'camp', but they were stopped.

"Naruto, Sakura I have something I need to show you." Kakashi reached into his pocket and pulled out a small package. It was a box shape wrapped in some sort of black paper tied of neatly with scarlet ribbons.

"What is that?" Naruto sat down at an angle from Kakashi.

"It looks like something from Akatsuki." Sakura filled in the space between Naruto and Kakashi. They were in a triangular shape now.

"Good observation Sakura. It is from Akatsuki. They sent it to Gaara, but he decided we should have it." Kakashi pulled the sides of the ribbons and they fell to the ground. Sakura's eyes followed them, but her vision was redirected toward the lid of the box which was about to be pulled off.

"Prepare yourselves." Kakashi pulled off the lid of the box and then quickly discarded the box jumping away from it.

Naruto blinked a few times and then bust out laughing. All that came out of the box was a piece of paper. Kakashi over-reacted.

"Shut up Naruto!" Sakura smacked him on the head and joined laughing with the boy. This was nice, they were laughing.

Kakashi placed his hands on the wall and tried to crouch along the wall stealthily. He reached out toward the paper and grabbed it with only the tips of his fingers. "Got it!"

Sakura and Naruto let out a sigh and walked toward Kakashi. "Well, let's have a look."

_Ex-Jinchuuriki,_

_You were able to live even after the encounter with us. We're impressed, but not really. We WILL get the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki and we'd like your help._

There was no signature and no way to track anything; however, inside the box was a small stone in the shape of Gaara's tailed demon. It glowed fiercely. They'd extracted part of Ichibi's chakra and placed it in the stone as a bribe. They were going to give him some power back in exchange for help in getting Naruto.

"None of us can touch the stone, its certain death." Kakashi put the paper back in the box careful not to get to close to it. He reached toward the lid attached chakra strings to it, flinging it back onto the box.

Sakura just noticing that the paper was still attached to the bottom of the box. She was assuming it was a seal.

"Gaara rejected the idea, but he's going to meet with Akatsuki in a week. He wants us to gather some shinobi and ambush them. I've accepted the mission."

"Me to!"

"And me." Sakura grinned. Another chance to see Akatsuki, another chance to get information on Orochimaru.

-------

"Orochimaru-sama! Ah!!" A faithful servant of the dark lord had now discovered the tragedy in the hideout. Everyone was dead. Everyone.

The young man ran through the halls everywhere looking for some signs of life, but got none. The hide out was now more eerie then it ever has been. The deaths were fresh.

"Orochimaru-sama can't be taken down that easily can he?!" He walked into the lord's chamber.

He was lying in a chair, a sword through his heart and curse markings all over his body.

"We've been betrayed." He coughed blood all over Kabuto who was lying in front of him, also dead. "It was…Sasuke."

The man was shocked. "How could you have gone down so easily?!"

"Idiot! I didn't! I'm still alive! -but just barely. That's where you come in."

-

The young servant listened carefully to Orochimaru's words and gathered everything his lord needed.

"_The curse will kill me in 3 days. You will transfer my soul into your body. What's with that face?! Aren't you my servant! This way you can serve me forever. "_

"I'm here, Orochimaru-sama."

"Good, now let's commence. Do exactly as I say."

-------

He stopped at a tea house. He reached down to grab the cup, but it cracked before his hands. This was a bad omen.

He left a bit of money on his seat and left the tea house quickly.

-------

"Ah, looks like it's finally over!" Sakura stood up and stretched. It was morning and they'd already cleaned up camp. Team Kakashi finally got a good night's sleep.

Those were the only words spoken though. Naruto and Kakashi acknowledge her words, but didn't reply. They all headed out.

-------

"You've been good to me and I'd like to thank you for your services." Orochimaru stood up and tested his hands. He clenched his fists and punched the wall in front of him. This body would do for now.

------

He stood and dashed through the forest. He'd just killed all those people, it was an order after all, but he couldn't shake the feeling like he was being followed.

-------

Team Kakashi reached the outskirts of the desert. They'd been traveling at an amazing speed and would in fact reach their destination in 5 days. It was forest from here on out.

-------

Orochimaru looked around at his dead underlings. 'What a waste. It's not matter though; I'll be able to replace them all easily.'

He took a step in his new body. He wanted to experiment, and he wanted to find that traitor basterd, Sasuke.

He headed towards the entrance of the hide out with a devilish grin on his face. 'Sasuke, did you really think it would be that easy to get rid of me? Or, knowing you, do you have a bigger plan?' This thought disturbed Orochimaru a bit, but it quickly passed, he was invincible after all.

He dashed out into the forest ahead.

-------

He sensed him.

He sensed **him. **

He knew where to go and what to do.

He veered a left towards the desert.

-------

"I sense that traitor." Orochimaru jumped up into the trees and hooked a right, toward the desert.

-------

Sakura felt an overwhelming power of darkness. Something was coming right at them, but she couldn't figure it out what until –

BAM!

She ran face first into –

"What…?" She looked up and saw…no. It couldn't be! She looked to her left and right, rapidly moving her head. Her companions were gone. Was this some sort of genjustu?!

-------

He was almost there.

His stained hands, stained with blood.

He was so close to the two things he wanted.

The main one being Naruto.

Akatsuki was counting on him.

Itachi was ready.

**Haha! I bet you weren't expecting the 'He' parts to be Itachi! Well, they all were. **

**Hmm…who did Sakura run into? You'll just have to wait till le next chapter to find out.**

**Now….REVIEW!! please and thank you. **

**-Berrinda**


	3. Chap 2: Enter! Sasuke and Akatsuki

**Ok, if you like my fic then **_**review**_**! It makes me **_**happy**_**! It makes me want to write more! And I update pretty fast [that's an understatement, two chapters in one day lmao so if I get little small amounts of reviews I won't want to update T.T**

**Disclaimer: I'm eating a popsicle!!!! andidon'townnaruto:(**

**This chappy frustrated me a bit, so bear with me if it's not as good as the first two.**

**Also, there are a few new characters because Naruto and the group have to have people to fight with and stuff. One of them will appear in the story in this chapter.**

**----- Finally, this is important, REALLY important. **

**This **_**is**_** a SasuXSaku story, but there are other couples…bear with me…it's all part of a grander plan. ;)**

**Chapter 2: Enter! Sasuke and Akatsuki - Sakura Get Kidnapped?!**

The young man walked through those infamous towering doors. He pushed his hat down a bit to hide his face from the prying eyes of the world.

The two shinobi at the information desk to his left perked up a bit. "Excuse me, sir what's your business with Konohagakure?"

The young boy felt his muscles tense, but he forced himself to relax. With this attire no one would recognize him. "I'm here for a visit." His reply was steady, but obviously in a false voice. He mentally kicked himself for being so obvious.

"Uh, please sign in?" One of them men from the information desk stood up with a small wooden clip board in his hands. It was obvious that he was suspicious.

"Uh." The young man didn't know what to do. Usually he was able to think himself out of any situation, on the spot, but being here was fogging up his head. He decided to run for it.

"Uh…that was strange."

The other man at the information desk nodded his head in agreement. "Who was that?"

-------

"Hokage-sama, we've gotten no word from Team Kakashi yet."

Tsunade jumped up slamming her hand down on her desk causing everyone to jump a little. A few papers flew around the room causing Shizune to run after them. "Well, if that's it then leave! I'm very busy right now. Inform me when something GOOD happens."

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama, please excuse me."

The papers were in a stack clung tightly to Shizune's chest. She watched the shinobi back towards the door, open it, then close it with a soft clicking sound.

Tsunade sat down at her desk uncomfortably. "Shizune, sake please."

The faint smell of alcohol filled the room as Shizune obeyed Tsunade's request. 'Tsunade-sama sure has been stressed lately.' The little bottle of sake was tilted allowing its contents to pour into Tsunade's shot glass. "Tsunade-sama, please don't drink yourself to death."

"Yeah, yeah…" the sake flew down Tsunade's throat as she tilted her head back. She placed the shot glass on the desk in front of her and sighed. Things sure had been stressing her out lately. She turned in her chair and looked outside the windows around her. 'Perhaps I should've sent Sai with them.' She sighed and inhaled deeply letting the sweet aroma fill her nostrils. She had to forget about Team Kakashi until she heard word of them, or the curiosity would eat her alive.

-------

The black cloak with red clouds of Akatsuki was all that Sakura could see. She was staring straight ahead. Unwillingly, she looked up to see who it was in front of her. It was…it was Sasori's partner, Deidara?

"Well…hello there little girl, hmph." Sakura's breath hitched in her throat. It was Deidara of Akatsuki. She remembered the last time she'd seen him and how she'd killed his partner Sasori in a fierce battle. She also remembered that his arm was destroyed and only shreds of fabric were left yet there was an arm there. That was proof that this had to be genjustu.

Sakura hadn't realized she was staring at his 'ghost' arm until he moved it behind his back. "You having a problem, hmph?"

'Hyperventilating-' the breath shot out of the Sakura and then back inside rapidly 'I'm hyperventilating, I'm loosing control. I need to focus.' With a shaky arm she grabbed her neck, restricting her oxygen flow. She couldn't afford to faint because of too much oxygen; she had to cut off the flow for a bit.

Once her breathing was back to a normal status she looked quickly to her left and right, focusing her senses. 'Where did they disappear to?!'

"Ah, you're looking for your comrades. Well, they left."

Sakura was well too aware of her shaking hands. Deidara was closing in on her. He swung one of his legs over the trunk they were on and let the other hang limply on the opposite side. "You're a lot cuter then I remember." Sakura cringed at the thought. "Well, you're coming with me."

A lump of clay was literally spat out of Deidara's right hand; he closed his hand around it, forming a bird. He threw the figurine into the air and created a hand sign. "Katsu!"

The bird dilated into a larger size; Sakura was in shock. She'd never seen a jutsu like this before, but she remembered that she was in a genjustu. This was a genjustu…right?

Sakura didn't know what to do. The bird was approaching her with its mouth wide open and Deidara of Akatsuki was sitting there staring at her. What was she supposed to do? What does someone do in a situation like this? That question formed perfectly in Sakura's mind, but the answer was no where to be found; it was lost in the depths of blackness clouding her thoughts.

"Deidara, hurry up and retreat with me, we're being followed." Sakura's blood suddenly seemed to run cold in her veins. Why was this happening to her? Though she only met Uchiha Itachi once she would recognize his voice forever. She was afraid to look away from Deidara and the clay bird, but she had to confirm her worst nightmare. She turned her head and saw, standing below them, the infamous Uchiha.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm working on it hmph!" The amazing clay bird flew towards Sakura and scooped her into its mouth. She began to scream.

"That could get annoying." Itachi was mocking Deidara, and Deidara didn't appreciate it. "I'm aware of this thank you, hmph." Deidara punched the top of the bird's beak causing a rattling inside the bird. Sakura felt sick and instantly closed her mouth.

Inside the clay prison, the only light was the light from the holes where the bird's eyes should have been. Sakura was trembling. Why was she being so helpless? Being in this situation made Sakura think of the times she had been the helpless girl and how she vowed never to be that way again. She failed herself. 'No, there's still a way.' Carefully, the girl raised her shaking hand. 'This is just a genjustu right?'

Sakura was going to be ok, she had a plan.

-------

A young woman sat lazily in a chair in a dark room. She had one leg laying over one of the arm resters of the chair lazily and the other spread too wide to be ladylike, it was shaking in a nervous fashion. One arm was strewn over the other arm rester and with that hand she played with a kunai. Her other hand was thrown behind the back of the chair limply.

"Alarice, quite being so impatient!"

"Ugh…" The girl, Alarice, looked no younger then 16 though she had the voice of an 8 year old. Her hair was fire red and was cut just past her shoulders. It fell in choppy layers and flipped out to the sides. She had fierce green eyes. She was obviously short for her age, and also, obviously well developed. "-both of our partners are out on a mission as partners. How can that not annoy you?"

"It does annoy me, especially since I've been with Itachi for far longer then you've been with Deidara." Kisame sat down with his legs crossed in front of the girl.

"Well, it sure don't seem like you care…" This was mumbled under her breath, even though she knew that Kisame would hear it. Before Kisame could come back with a reply, however, the girl stood up. Her black robe with red clouds fluttered down around her legs. "Well, why don't we go do something about it, ne?" She smiled and placed her index finger on her nose. She closed her eyes and smiled in a naughty way.

-------

Deidara hopped onto the back of his large clay bird and set it into flight. "Ne, girl, I'm sure your wondering where your companions went."

The white walls of the prison-bird were overwhelming; Sakura felt like she couldn't breathe, couldn't see, couldn't think. She was trapped. This genjustu level was too strong for her.

"Itachi took care of it. While your group was getting ready to enter the forest, he was waiting for you. While you weren't paying attention he put the Copy Ninja under a genjustu, but Kyuubi-boy was able to escape. It's sad that Kyuubi-boy didn't even say a word for you though."

Sakura wanted to scream. She knew that Naruto would never do that and she knew that Kakashi-sensei was not that easy to capture. She had to figure out a way to end this jutsu!

-------

Orochimaru flew through the forest at an amazing speed. He felt the betrayer's presence and he was blood thirsty. He laughed aloud. Sasuke would be sorry.

There, close, Sasuke was there.

'Wait a minute…' Orochimaru stopped and looked ahead. That was not Sasuke, but…

-

"Itachi!" Every one looked up in surprise. She had spoken!! Sakura had spoken!! "I'm under your genjustu! I know it!"

Deidara smiled. She was such a foolish girl.

"Ahahaha, long time no see. Itachi, Deidara."

Now, this was too much. Sakura was under a genjustu and whoever was casting the jutsu, likely to be Itachi, was throwing all of her worst nightmares at her all at once. Next thing she knew, Sasuke would pop up somewhere.

"Ah! You!" In a quick motion, Deidara had his hand inside the green pouch strapped to his side. Exploding clay, and this time he had a large supply.

"It hasn't been long enough Orochimaru." Itachi jumped to the branch ahead of him, catching up with Deidara and their captive prisoner.

"Ahaha, you don't have to be so cruel." As Orochimaru spoke, he bit his thumb quickly. He spread the blood along his right arm. A summoning jutsu.

"Deidara, we need to disappear, now." Itachi closed his eyes, and reopened them with the sharingan ability in use.

"Understood." The clay prison-bird flew high into the air and picked up an amazing speed. Inside, Sakura felt sick. How long was this going to last?

Under them, Itachi formed hand seals and created doppelgangers. They flew all around while the real Itachi jumped up onto the bird. Both Deidara and Itachi knew that Orochimaru wasn't stupid enough to fall for this trick, but it sure bought them time. They flew off into the distance leaving their old acquaintance behind.

Orochimaru smiled, he let them go because he was looking for Sasuke not Itachi. He still hadn't adjusted to his new body and his senses were messed up causing him to mistake Itachi for Sasuke. Well, they were similar. No shame.

-------

Kisame latched onto Alarice's outer robe. "We can't interfere! They'd be so mad at us!"

Despite the fact that Alarice was locked into place, she was still stomping towards the door in front of her. "Let me gooooo!!! I want my Deidara-san!" Getting frustrated, the little girl began to form hand seals. "I may be small and easy to push around, but I'm not weak!"

"Machina! Electric Waves Technique!" She stopped struggling and smiled evilly. Suddenly, from every corner of the room electric waves surrounded Kisame and pulled him up. He yelped a bit from the shock. It was like putting a 9 volt battery in your mouth [they wouldn't know about batteries, it was an example of the shock. Kisame cursed. Alarice and he were exact opposites. She used electricity and machines while he used water. He cursed opposing elements.

"If you're not going to help me then I'll go by myself, poopie head!" The young girl stuck out her tongue while pulling the skin of her right eye down. She was 17, approaching 18, but she acted like an 8 year old girl.

She still held that facial expression while she backed up to the door. Kisame only smiled.

BAM!

Alarice flew through the air and smacked into the wall opposite of the room. She fell onto the floor with her legs dangling above her. A little bit of drool hung out of her mouth.

Kisame burst out laughing. "Welcome back, Itachi, Deidara."

"What happened to her?" Deidara pointed toward the lump of Alarice.

"You opened the door on her." The jutsu dispelled and Kisame fell to the floor. He couldn't stop laughing.

Itachi was just standing there. 'Idiots-' He glared off into the distance. "How did I get pared with such idiots."

"Let's go, Kisame, we have to inform everyone that we got the girl." Kisame was still chuckling as he walked over to the corner of the room and grabbed his demon sword. "Next time, don't leave me with her." He was still chuckling as he left the room.

-------

Kakashi was strewn about the forest floor. His body was in shock and pain. He couldn't move - all he could do was think. 'How did I get caught off guard so easily?!' He thought back to when he looked to his right and saw Itachi standing there. Mistakenly, he looked at his eyes, first, getting caught in a genjustu. This illusion was worse then any other one he'd been in before. 'Naruto, I hope you made it out ok. You to, Sakura.'

-------

"Alarice, why were you standing by the door?" The red-headed girl was sulking in a corner with her arms crossed. She had her face pushed against the wall, facing the opposite direction of Deidara.

"Because…a;dlkfja;lva;lkerpiojvg;alkjderioujvgadf" Deidara's head fell in frustration. It was no use; he couldn't understand any of her words right now anyways.

"Why did you hit me in the face?!" Hope lives! Deidara looked at the girl. She was off the wall now sitting with her legs and arms crossed. Her head was held high, facing the wall.

"It was an accident!" His arms shot up defensively. This girl was impossible.

"There's a boo-boo on my face now!" Alarice's slender finger and long purple nail pointed directly at a red mark on her cheek.

Deidara's lip twitched. He knew she was just doing this for attention, she was a lot stronger then this. He sighed and gave in. She really was just like a little girl. He walked over to her and placed a hand under her chin and kissed her cheek. He felt her cheek get hot. She was blushing.

-------

'It's so cramped and hot in here, I feel like I'm going to die.' Sweat rolled of Sakura's arms. She looked out of the eye of the clay prison-bird. Judging by the position of the sun, it was about noon. 'Well, it sounds like they've all forgotten about me time to commence my plan to dispel the genjustu.'

Sakura released chakra into her hands and formed a seal with her hands. She was an elite medical kunoichi, she could do this.

"It's no use." She was so distracted by her jutsu; she hadn't even realized that someone was standing in front of the clay prison-bird. Her eyes snapped open, trailing up towards the eye sockets of the bird. Itachi was looking down at her. "This isn't a genjustu. This is life."

"No, your lying. This is one of your illusions!" Sakura continued with her hand forms.

"If this was one of my illusions, it would be much worse then this." Swiftly, Itachi slid off the bird and walked away. Sakura's eyes widened in shock, there was truth to his words.

-------

"Damn it." The young man discarded his hat. His spikes gracefully popped into place and his bangs swayed in the breeze. His onyx eyes scanned the area for any signs of what he was looking for. Blond spiky hair and pastel pink locks – if he was lucky he'd even see silvery spikes. Why was he even here? He'd long forgotten friendship; he'd long forgotten the warmth and caring of another person. So why was he here?! He cursed the bonds with these people. He though he'd severed them long ago, but they hung on by a thread.

It was hard for him to become so heartless, ruthless, and hateful. He was pissed that it all crumbled so easily and he HAD to be here he HAD to see them. He didn't know when he'd gotten weak again, but he sure had. 'No, your stronger then this Sasuke, just think of your plan, your idea, what you've accomplished so far!!'

He sighed, it didn't work. He wanted to see them and there was nothing he could do about it.

He hopped off the tree he was resting on and left the town with the truthful conclusion that Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi were NOT in Konoha. He cursed Kami-sama apparently there was something bigger going on here.

**Gahh…finally done. This chapter seemed like it took forever to write. I swear I went back and rewrote stuff/edited this chapter 100 times. Jeeze. **

**Naruto will pop up again in the next chapter, just so yah know.**

**Again, the things from the start of the chapter:**

**-This chapter frustrated me, so bear with me if it's not as good as the first two.**

**-There are new characters, but hey, this is my world now. It's all part of a grander plan.**

**-Finally, Deidara and Alarice are a couple. This story is a SasuXSaku story though. As I said before, it's all part of the grander plan.**

**Now REVIEW DAMN IT! I poor my heart and soul into this fic [it hasn't even been up a day though lol! If you like it please review or whatever. It's what keeps me from writers block.**

**-Berrinda.**


	4. Chapter 3: Reunited

**Hazah! This chapter rocks awesomeness. I'm excited :)**

**I'll post the notes from le last chappy:**

**-There are new characters, but hey, this is my world now. It's all part of a grander plan.**

**-This story **_**is**_** a SasuXSaku story just with other couples and stuff. As I said before, it's all part of the **_**grander plan**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, just this story about Naruto. **

**Chapter 3: Reunited**

The Ichibi box fell out of Naruto's hands. Kakashi had passed it to him when he sensed danger, telling him to run for it - protecting that box was the top priority right now. He keeled over panting. He'd been running non-stop for hours now; it was about to get dark. What was he going to do? He got separated from Sakura and Kakashi and now he was back in the desert.

He sighed and ruffled his own blonde spikes. He would go to Gaara and take cover there for a while and when he was refreshed, he'd look for his two teammates.

-------

"Wake up…oi! WAKE UP!"

"fjfjv;jaoirejvkjdfkuvbiek" Ahh…grumbling, ahh, how Deidara hated it! He took firm hold of Sakura's slender shoulders and gave her a violent shake. "WAKE UP!!" Apparently, Deidara forgot that Sakura was inside his masterpiece-bird-creation-of-clay and she passed out from exhaustion, heat, and dehydration. Itachi was going to kill him.

But, NO, Deidara was going to wake her up, give her some water, and let her rest in bed and then it would all be good…right?

"WAKE UP!" He was getting frustrated now.

"Hee-hee" Deidara looked up and was strangely surprised to see Alarice's face but an inch away from his. She was smiling and had a stupid look on her face. "Leave it to me!" She threw her head back and put her hands on her hips menacingly. "OH - HO HO HO HO HO!!" This was her signature 'evil' laugh.

"Machina! Electric Shock Technique!" The room filled with wind, out of no where, and small lightning bolts attached to the red-headed girl's fingers. She aimed one at Sakura causing her to spaz out and her hair became a rather large afro-puff.

"AI-YAAAHHHH!!!" Sakura rocketed up. She was up, and looked like a clown. Deidara was getting a kick out of this.

"Good job, Alarice! Hmph." The small girl shoved a thumbs up into Deidara's face and smiled a very toothy grin.

Sakura blinked a few time and remembered her situation; she examined the room cautiously. It was small and everything was made out of wood, the walls, floors, ceiling, tables, chairs, everything. There was one small window and a door; outside the window Sakura could sense freedom; the sky was a perfect, cloudless blue.

It was time for her to put her game face on. "What the hell do you want with me?!"

"That -", Alarice ran her slender fingers through her hair; Sakura watched as it fell like silk back down her shoulders conspicuously, "is for us to know, and you to wonder."

A twitch ran up Sakura's face. Who was this girl?! She stood a towering height of what…5 feet, no, not even that!

Her anger quickly dissolved as a reflection in the glass window made Sakura jump. Her hair…was horrible. Her hands shot up quickly as she tried to flatten her hair with her hands, but she quickly stopped. Now was no time to be narcissistic.

Quickly, Sakura went through a plan in her head to escape. It would be hard - especially since she was up again two Akatsuki members by herself – but she was sure it was possible. She got herself into a fighting position.

The only thing was that when it came to every day life, Alarice was like a child in a candy store. She would get excited over the littlest things and wanted everything. However, when it came to battles, she acted many years her senior.

Sakura felt her adrenaline begin to pump. Adrenaline surges are like the bodies last defense; it gives the body one last energy shot and allows wounds to heal faster. Sakura wasn't in any danger, so why was her adrenaline pumping?

"You don't stand a chance against her, hmph." Sakura glanced at Deidara. He was lounging in a chair, his eyes focused on Sakura. "She's a beast." Casually, he stood up, continuing to speak. "You see, she uses the art of machines and electricity. That's her kekkai genkai. That's how I got these back." He flexed his arms evidently. "She created a mock arm and I covered it with clay. It's really amazing. Actually, she put chakra sockets into the metal working so I can access chakra and use my arm like an actual arm."

Sakura blinked, that explained a lot. She looked over at the red-headed girl and was surprised by what she saw. She didn't have the ambiance of an 8 year old girl anymore -- that's when Sakura noticed. It was a discreet change in the atmosphere, but looking at her opponent it was obvious. Sakura's adrenaline pumped harder, better, faster, stronger.

"The body is nothing but electrical impulses, and I've messed with yours. I've made your body believe that it needs to resort to an extreme adrenaline use. The chemical will eventually kill you. You can surrender now if you want to live." She smiled mockingly.

Deidara was right, Alarice was a beast.

In her current situation, there was no way she was going to win. Sakura dropped her defensive stance; however, she locked eyes with her opponent. To an outsider looking in it would appear that they were having a staring contest, but to the people enmeshed in the moment it was something else. Sakura was not giving up, merely taking a rain check.

"Good, now, we wait until Itachi comes back with some news." Alarice nodded a silent agreement; she was looking forward to fighting Sakura, but for now….

-------

The tree stood like a great stone dagger, emphatic against the sky. It was something so beautiful, and at this angle, heavenly. But, Sasuke turned away from it, disenchanted. The tree reminded him of Sakura. It was solid, strong, independent, and made its self known for it had a strong statement, but, like Sakura, it had a weakness: if everything around it left, it would die. Sakura was not a survivor and though she pushed her independence, she was as dependent on people as a tree is to the light access and water around it. He felt his muscles pull around his lips into a frown. That was why he pushed himself away from her. She would cling to him like sticky rice and eventually, that would lead to the defeat of his goal.

He turned and looked at the grand tree. He knew why he had come to Konoha, but now, perhaps, he was glad what he was looking for wasn't there. He just simply had a moment of weakness.

"Good bye." It was softly muttered under his breath. He had spoken to the tree and in response a light breeze picked up causing the leaves to sway in the wind. The tree and Sasuke both knew that he wasn't really talking to the tree, but to his small, almost lost, connection to the village of Konoha and the people in it. He couldn't let his feelings get in the way of his top priority – killing Itachi and restoring his clan.

He was still facing the tree; the breeze cooling him while the sun's rays radiated onto him. It was silent around him peaceful, calming. The wind ruffled his hair a bit. He stepped toward the tree and decided to leave a final mark.

-

Once his task was completed, he stepped back to admire his work. He was too quickly disgusted. He'd done such a good job at hiding his feelings up until this point and keeping them, not in his heart, but somewhere else. He would never be able to describe it to another person, but he kept his feelings locked away tightly with a solid lock and no apparent key. They never surfaced, never showed, yet this was proof that he was still weak. In frustration, he bit his lip. Had he been lying to himself this entire time? No, it wasn't that he was lying…he was just hiding it from himself. Well then, he would continue to hide it! …right?

"No." It was a quick, staccato annunciation of the word. He stepped back - he was doubting himself. Everything he stood for, everything he worked so hard for – that wall around him – was starting to crack. No! He would repave it with hatred, like he'd always done. His hand shot down his leg, reaching into his kunai and shuriken holster. He grabbed a kunai and quickly put a vertical line through his 'last mark'. It was over - at least for now. He stabbed the kunai into the tree. He watched as sap oozed through the open wound and trailed down the trunk. He felt nothing, but deep deep deep deep way way way way deep down, he too, was bleeding.

He jumped away from the tree, leaving the crossed out kanji of Sakura.

-------

Sakura sat in a chair facing away from her two captors. She didn't know what to do, what they wanted – hell, she didn't know anything at this point. She frowned and glanced back at them. Alarice was looking at Deidara, almost…longingly? Sakura continued to frown. She was so lost right now. 'I wish Itachi would come back so I have something to do rather then sit here.' She placed her elbow on her thigh and rested her chin in the palm of her hand.

As if on cue, Itachi walked through the small, brown, wooden door with Kisame on his heels. "We've informed everyone that our mission was a success and they've all agreed that they want to see the bait."

The bait.

The bait…

The bait…?

The bait?

The. Bait.

The bait!

After repeating the two words in her head over and over again Sakura still hadn't grasped the concept. The Bait - The bait? Itachi had to be talking about her because no one from Akatsuki would have the name - The Bait - right?

Maybe?

No, just…no.

Great, then Sakura was 'the bait', but for what? Then it all clicked. Naruto was a Jinchuuriki. In fact, one of two of the only Jinchuurikis Akatsuki hadn't captured. The reason why she was 'the bait' was because she was his closest friend, ally, and teammate. Why hadn't she thought of that earlier? She scrunched up her face in reaction to being frustrated.

"Well, come along then hmph." Deidara, Alarice, Itachi, and Kisame; they were all standing in the small wooden room waiting for her. Deidara had spoken; he extended his arm to her.

On the spot, she decided she would go along with this, conjuring up a plan. She got up from the chair and walked over to Deidara, taking his hand. She smiled a lascivious smile at him. He was obviously not interested, but Alarice was and she quickly lost control.

Sakura noticed how Alarice tried to keep her cool, but her hands were clenched into tight shaking balls at her sides. Judging by the prior description, she was itching to punch something – probably Sakura. Her plan was working.

"Going without a fight I see." The voice was high pitched, male. Sakura didn't even have to look to see that it was Kisame who spoke. She was starting to get to know the group better, and if her plan worked, she would know them very well. All she could do not to give herself away was to suppress a smile.

-

It turned out that the small room which Sakura was imprisoned in wasn't a 'room' at all, but a shed of some sort. Sakura had wondered why there weren't any other rooms…like a bathroom. The strange thing about it though, was that there was nothing else around it except forest. She brushed the thought aside and continued walking with the group. The air was tense; she felt a peculiar dismay which she couldn't dismiss.

BAM

And Sakura was out like a light. Itachi had punched her, knocking her out. The reason? It's simple. No outsiders are supposed to know about Akatsuki's hideout's location.

-

'I feel very uncomfortable, and my mouth tastes horrible.' When Sakura awoke, she was on a stone floor with her head resting, uncomfortably, on a rock. She rolled onto her arms for support and attempted to push herself up. It took her a while to realize where she was and who she was with and when she figured it all out, she realized she'd been knocked out and the horrible taste residing in her mouth was blood.

After many failed attempts at pushing herself up, Sakura was finally able to stand. Though she was still dizzy, she tried to walk around; she ended up using the wall for support.

'Time to examine my surroundings.' She was now attached firmly to a wall and could focus her energy on the room. She'd forgotten how much it takes out of you to be knocked out.

The entire room was made of stone. All around her: stone, in fact, there was nothing but stone. She looked around her, in a circle, but only saw stone. There were no doors, no windows, nothing. 'Am I in prison?' She thought morosely as she slid down the wall onto her bum. She gathered her thoughts and realized a few things. 1) She's not going anywhere. 2) She needs to regain her energy. 3) There's no food anywhere/bathroom/bed. And 4) she was still under Akatsuki's command.

She decided to lie down to regain her energy and think properly.

------

Sand blew around the village. Naruto kept his eyes downcast, thankful that there was no one around to see him. He kept walking, straight towards Gaara's office. He felt like a fool.

After a minute of ceaseless walking, he reached the building where Gaara resided. He slowly pushed open the door, and you'll never guess who was there.

"Kakashi-sensei?!"

"Yo." The old teacher raised his hand in greeting. Apparently, Kakashi had reached Gaara's office a few hours ago and was just waiting for Naruto to show up.

"Do you have the box?" Naruto nodded solemnly, pulling it out of his pocket. He handed it to Kakashi.

"Where's Sakura?" Poor Naruto, he was absolutely clueless to the current situation and the reason was because he was anxious to get moving. He had been waiting for this mission for so long and here it was! Then all of this bull shit happened.

"I think she's been taken captive by Akatsuki." Naruto looked over to his left to see Gaara standing there. "I think the Ichibi was just a disguise for what they were really doing. They probably put some sort of tracking device in it to find Naruto and when they reached you guys and Naruto left quickly, they took the next best thing. Sakura…for bait." Naruto frowned; it made sense…kind of.

-------

Sasuke continued dashing through the trees. He had to conjure up some sort of plan as to where he would stay. He'd always known of a little desert cave close to the Village Hidden in Sand. He decided he would reside there until further notice.

He jumped right out of a tree, into sand. He smiled cockily shoving off the ground and continued to run at an amazing speed toward his destination.

-

After many laborious hours, he reached the small desert cave. He slung the small bag he had off his shoulder and looked inside at its contents. Tightly packed inside were: a disguise, a map, some weapons, water, soldier pills, and some food. He would be ok for a little while, but soon he would have to take his disguise and restock at the village not to far away.

'Ok…now what?' That was the one thing Sasuke didn't plan on. He brilliantly planned the attack in Orochimaru's hideout, but he never really thought about what would happen next. He fidgeted a bit thinking about how unorganized his life was at the moment; he didn't like just sitting there doing nothing with no plan in mind but defeating Itachi; however, that plan was still a distant one.

'Alright!' He decided to go to the Village Hidden in Sand to restock now, just to delay coming up with a plan. He quickly got into his disguise and headed out into the sand ahead.

-------

"Let's get that flavor ramen, that flavor ramen, that flavor ramen, and THAT flavor ramen!!!" Of course, it was Naruto who had spoken. He had his arms full of little plastic wrappings of his favorite food. He smiled, but then let it drop. He felt a very strong, strange presence in the air.

-

'What in the hell?!' Sasuke was totally and utterly shocked. Of all places on this planet, of all places!!! Naruto was here. With Kakashi. Where he was. WTF. He debated turning around and going the other way, but he felt rooted to the spot. WTF?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?

-

"I'm telling you Naruto, it's not healthy to eat that much ramen." Kakashi had his face buried in his book, as always, while Naruto just pouted with three full bags of ramen in his hands.

"It's good for my soul Kakashi-sensei." Over dramatic? Kakashi thought so. "Hey hey hey! That guy over there looks like he wants to buy some ramen! I'm going to go talk to him instead." Naruto stuck his tongue out at Kakashi and ran over to…Sasuke.

'Oh shit.' Sasuke was so screwed.

"Hey! -"

"Uh…I gotta go!" A false voice, again, but this time, Sasuke didn't care if it was obvious. He had to run for it, and run he did.

"OI!! WAIT UP!!" Naruto pouted again, but decided to run after him.

-5 pointless minutes of running later –

"STOP RUNNING!" Naruto was bold! He was daring! He was going to jump! And jump he did. He leapt into the air like a ballerina and landed on Sasuke with a graceful 'thump'. "Gotcha, now about ram-"

Then, while Kakashi caught up and before he finished his sentence, Naruto noticed something. The guy was face first into the ground, but his hat had blown off during the impact of Naruto and the supposedly nameless man. The hair was strangely familiar. So was…the mark on his neck? The wind, unluckily for Sasuke, blew his collar over and revealed his curse mark.

"Sasuke." All else was quite, nothing else was said. Naruto stood up allowing Sasuke to move. Kakashi was still a good distance away, and clueless.

Sasuke got onto his hands and knees and coughed a little. The tackle had knocked the wind out of him. He turned his head, slowly, to face Naruto. "Yo."

**END!**

**Man, this chapter took forever. **

**So, what do you think? Hows abouts you REVIEW!!! God damn you people. I have 900 something hits and a total whopping…8 reviews!!!! Me sad update slow. And, you want me to update because next chapter…(this is kind of a spoiler) Sasuke and Sakura meet again. It's going to be pretty intense. So review!**

**-Berrinda**


	5. Author's Note T T

**Hey guys, I'm terribly sorry. I won't be able to update for a little while. Some shiz came up. I won't have internet for a while lol. It's because of…DUN DUN DUN new apartment!!! Yeahhhhh. So I'm excited, but I don't have internet yet and though I'll be able to type the story, I won't be able to actually update it. I'm sorry!! I'll update like 2 chapters or 3 when I get back and I promise they'll be the best!!! . And, I'm afraid I don't know when I'll have internet, with work and bills and stuff so yeah. Sorry.**

**And please be patient and stick with me! **

**Maybe I'll email it to myself and then post it via someone else's computer.**

**We'll see.**

**Just stick with me and forgive meeee!!!!**

**SORRYYYYYYYY T.T**


End file.
